inazuma_eleven_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Madness Break
This is a fanfic by Chong Kah How 09:27, April 24, 2012 (UTC). Story It was about a few days after the Future Strikers' victory with Team Skull Raid. But form that day on, Noah was never the same. He was never happy, making jokes & sometimes get furious & yells at his friends. Ont only that he seems to be really tired of some reasons. Noah was seen gasping in his room at night in the Future Strikers' base. "I-It looks like I have reached my limits," said Noah. The next day had come as the team was seen training at the field. Noah was seen with Tachimukai, Tenma & Hiroto as they trained. "OK, bring it," said Tachimukai. Noah felt a tremble in his head then.... "TYAHAHAHA, Eat this!!!," Noah as he kicks the ball with a strong force. Tachimukai shocked of Noah's behaviour as the ball scratch his face & land on the goal net. "TYAHAHA," Noah laughed then soon started coughing & kneeling down. "H-Hey, Noah," said Tenma. Soon, it was dusk as the team was seen having their dinner happily with some of them worried about Noah. Noah on the other hand, was scratching the wall with his fingers as grinning his teeth. "No, No, NO, Not Yet, Not Now," said Noah as he looked at the notebook at his desk. Next morning, Toramaru came rushing into the dinning room, telling that Noah had ran away leaving a letter at his desk. Tenma, read the letter. "Dear my friends, when you found this letter I may be gone.... for good. I'm not dying... it's just I have a dark past that have been haunting me ever since the match with Skull Raid. You already know, right? That I destroyed my own world with my hands, well that's the truth. Anyway, don't came looking for me, or else.....," the letter then ended with a crazy scirbble that leads to one sentence, covered in red. "Hahahaha, NOAH's gone FOR Good," Without paying attention to the warning, the team searches for Noah & finally found him in the nearby woods. "NOAH," yelled Tenma as he saw Noah on the ground kneeling with his head on the floor, somewhat in pain. "Don't come near me! I going to gone berserk. Go before you get killed!" said Noah as he then lets out a yell. The boy with blonde & turquoise hair then starts to laugh crazily as he stands up. Then, several figures emerge from the ground besides him. The group shocked as the figures looked just like them but somewhat zombified. "Heeeelloooooo, yo, yo, yo," said Noah. "Finally, free, free, free, ahhh when is the last time I MAD like this, oh yes, when I TRASHED that Kanon kid's place but sadly it just for a few..... BWAHAHAHA," Noah started to laughed. "Noah?" said Tenma, somewhat terrified. "Non, non, no, no, Noah is gone & heeeellooooo the one & only Mad Noah," said Noah. "Yes sirry, this crazy me is capable of ripping you bones & making them into sorbet. No guarentees for any mercy, though," "Now I know, you're the one who destroyed Noah's world & the darkness that have been haunting him ever since our battle with Skull Raid," said Fey as Tenma woke up from his shock. "That's right, Mister Fey. Ding, ding, ding & congrats to the winner & your reward is to be the first to GO TO HELL," said Mad Noah as he materialize a ball form the ground & kicks it at Fey. Fey dodged the ball but still recieved the impact force. "FEY!!" yelled Tenma as Fey was seen on the ground. "Noah, no, Mad Noah, I challange you to a match, if I win, you will return Noah to us!" "Fine, Then, if I win.... TEHEHE.... If I win.... I WILL TORTURED EVERY LAST ONE OF YOU TILL YOU DIE, DIE, DIEEEEE, TYAHAHA," shouted Mad Noah as the lightning flashes from the skies & rain started to fall. The End Hope you like it. Chong Kah How 09:27, April 24, 2012 (UTC). Links: Noah Dreams, Inazuma 11: Chrono Breaker, A Friend's Cries. Stay Tune for the next episode, A Friend's Cries. Category:Fanfictions